The Snakes Big Mistake
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Orochimaru and his friends don't get along, But when Jiraiya gets to come to his house he finds he is hidding something from them and what he is hidding mite start a war or worst get is friends killed
1. Who am my team Mates

Hello I am Jiraiya and I go to the Ninja Academy and tomorrow is the graduation for my class and yes I am 12. Everyone is talking about the best soon to be rookie Orochimaru. I do not like him, well no guy in are class likes him because all the girls like him. There is only one girl in the whole class that doesn't scream over him and that is the first Hokage's granddaughter Tsunade and she is pretty I think everyone but Orochimaru likes her, she smart and pretty but she is so annoying and always on Orochimaru's side about every thing he says. Yesterday we were answering questions and it was about the white haired money that was going rare and I said that they were all gone but he had to go say that there were still ten that still lived here but when I tried to argue Tsunade told me to shut up because he was right. On my way home I see some girls that are in my class but they were talking about him so I kept on walking home. About half way there I saw Orochimaru in a tree with his eyes closed. I knew he was not sleep already, so to see how quick he is I through a knife at him right before it hit him he caught it and looked at me. He jumped off the tree and walked up to me he gave me the knife to me and said in a wired deep eerie voice " Jiraiya you need to work on your power and aim when you through your knife" Why he didn't hit me for doing it shocked me so I asked a question. " um Orochimaru, who do you want to be paired with tomorrow?" I don't know yet, but mostly I don't care as long as they don't slow me down in getting stronger. Bye Jiraiya. When I got home I ate dinner and went to sleep but I wanted to know who the teachers paired me with.

In the Morning

I got up and ate breakfast and my parents told me they would be there for the celebration after the teams were told. On the way to the Academy most off the stores were closed for the day. When I got there I sat in my seat and saw that I was the last one to get there. O.K. class now that Jiraiya is here we can start. The first two teams were o.k.. O.K. now team three, first the leader of this team is Orochimaru, the girl on this team is Tsunade and the last on is Jiraiya. What this what so many of the kids said when my name was said in that team. We went up and got are headbands and I put mine on my head with a smile. Orochimaru did not put his on he put it in his pocket. Tsunade on her neck. Thirty minutes later most of the parents were there and the party had started. I did not see Orochimaru anywhere and went to find him. He was in a swing in the front of the school be himself. I walked up to him and asked him were his parents were at so I could meet them. He looked at me " Jiraiya I don't have any parents at all so just don't bring up that subject again O.K., Jiraiya I know you don't like me and that you hate me, but we are on a team now so get over your anger." You know I felt sorry for you but now you are just acting like a little kid who gets what ever they wants, and why don't you have any parents? They must have left you because they couldn't live with a spoiled baby. That is enough Jiraiya get back to the party. Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade and asked her if she wanted to go out with him. His answer was a fist in the face. Later that night I saw Orochimaru on a building with is eyes closed. I kept walking he was my team mate now there was no reason to talk to him. But he jumped down and looked at me again with a evil look in his eyes. "Jiraiya what do you think Tsunade would like for her birthday in four weeks?" I don't know why are you asking me. "because you can ask her for me, please just do this for me I will pay you back." He left in a purple fire. I went to Tsunade's house and knocked on the door. A white haired 22 year old man looked at me and asked what I wanted. When I told him I wanted to see Tsunade he grabbed me by my shirt and asked who was I. I told him that I was her new team mate then he let me go. He called Tsunade down and she looked at me like I was crazy and asked what I wanted. "Tsunade I was just wondering what you wanted for your birthday?" Why do you care what I want? Because we are a team and I need to get you and Orochimaru something. Don't say something cheap, it can be anything just name it. Well I really want this ruby necklace that's in the jewelry store down the street, and can you tell me what I should get Orochimaru for his birthday next week. Well there is a pair of earrings at the store that are blue and I saw him staring at them. I am getting him is rob that matches it. Oh thanks Jiraiya . I left and went to find him. I walked to the rooms they give homeless kids and asked the women at the front where Orochimaru's room was, she told me room 26. I knocked on the door and a second later Orochimaru answered the door. Why standing there I starting thing. Orochimaru is really white and he has the longest hair that I have seen his age. Why does he not have on a shirt, and why does he have abs, I don't have abs. His eyes look like snake eyes is he hungry I am… Jiraiya what do you want! Oh sorry I just was thinking, can I come in it's cold out here. Come in Jiraiya. As I walked in I could see his room is what I thought it would be dark and scary. Black walls red carpet, black couch red table his bed and bathroom was purple and blue. Kitchen area was his eye color a wired yellow. He had snakes in cages, snake books, and there was a red scorpion in a cage and a book on his bed that read how to tame scorpions for seniors. He had a computer, big screen TV and every game that came out. " Um Orochimaru if you have no parents then how do you have all this stuff" I have a friend who sends this stuff to me and wires me money. So what does Tsunade want? She wants this really expensive ruby necklace and I want to get her earrings that match if you could get it for me please. O.k. I will but I don't own you now. O.k. just let me see if my friend can find some better rubies where he lives. He went to the computer and type something down and a 20 minutes later he got a reply, it said: **Snake prince I found some rubies that are way nicer but they cost more do you want me to send them to you when I send you other stuff Friday. **

**Scorpion King.**

Um Orochimaru why did he call you Snake Prince instead of your name. Because if he didn't me that he would have called me snaky and I hate that. He wrote him back then got off the e-mail thing. Hey Orochimaru can we have nicknames too? Um o.k. what do you want to be called? Um froggy man… O.K. froggy man call me viper . O.k. what should we call Tsunade… The sitting duck. Yah she never wins a bet, just don't call her that in person. Jiraiya do you what to stay the night… really I can stay O.K let me just call my parents and tell them I am over here. When I came back there was a bed pulled from under his bed. I walked over to the Orochimaru who was reading the book on his bed and asked. " Who is the Scorpion King anyway?" he is my best friend. What is his real name, is he rich, does he have parents, what's is his favorite animal, what village is he from, and how old is he? A lot of questions I see. His name is Sasori Subaku, he is rich, his parents died six years ago, his favorite animal is scorpions, he is from the Sand village, and he turned 12 last week. So he is a year younger than us. Who does he live with? He lives with his Granny from his mothers side but is the Kazakage's grandson from his dad's side. "um why is your screen blinking like that?" Oh he sent he another message um you can watch TV. He read his message and said I could go on the internet. I got up and clicked the e-mail that just came and it read: **Snaky listen I am better than you because I got out of school when I was 9. But the reason I sent this message is because I am coming to see you on your birthday next week and I am going to say for three weeks and don't worry I am leaving before Tsunade's birthday can wait to see you again.**

**Sasori of The Red Sand.**

**P.S. my team is coming with me because I can't carry all your gifts without help.**

I got on the internet and looked at some frog things then got off and laid down on the bed and looked at the TV.

In the morning

When I got up Orochimaru was already up and in the shower, then it hit me I didn't have any clothes to put on. He came out the shower with a tower around his waist , and I saw his abs again but got over it. " Jiraiya your dad brought you some clothes this morning. I got up and went to take a shower, I changed in the bathroom. When I came out I smelled bacon, eggs, and waffles, there were two plates on the table and I sat in one and Orochimaru put the food on our plates and we started to eat. After we ate we left for school, we still had to get are teachers, and the next day find out who would get sent back to the academy. When we got there were only a few kids there and on of them was Tsunade, so we sat by her. One of my friends named Dan asked why I came in with Orochimaru. I told him I stayed at his house last night. ( remember when I said that none of the guys liked him, well Dan hates him the most, Orochimaru used to pick on him last year and this year made him look really bad on transformation jutsu.) How could you do that I though you did not like him… I did not like him but now I do, he is nicer than he looks just give him another chance for me… O.K one more chance but if he does it again… I know, why don't you come to his birthday next week there will be a lot of girls… O.K. I will come bye. O.K. class your sensei are here . Ares was Sarutobi Sensei and he took us to the roof of the school and asked us to tell about are self's . Me and Tsunade's were basic but when he asked Orochimaru he said he rather not tell anything but his name. He told us to meet him in the training field early to find out if are team would pass. The next day after the training test I was tied up on a stump and Tsunade and Orochimaru had bells but Orochimaru walked over to me and gave his bell and said he would take my place on the stump because teams works together. But before he untied me Sensei said that is right teams work together to finish the mission, so your team passes and you are now real ninja in this village see you in class tomorrow to see who else passed. The next day when we got to school all the other kids didn't have there headbands on and the broad said that only team three passed and are now ninja. I looked at Dan but he just smiled at me . I went home after that and got woken up by Tsunade who said we need to go get his present from the store. At the store was the what I had saw and we got it and got it rapped in nice paper. I went home and looked at my calendar his birthday was on Tuesday in two days that meant Sasori would be here then.

Please Review.


	2. Why is Sasori so evil

It was his birthday and no one from another place had came and it was 11:46 a.m. I went out to get Tsunade, her little brother Nawiki and Dan to give Orochimaru his gifts. When I was going down the street I saw them walking to my house so I yelled and they turned around to see me. They asked me if I could show them were he lived. We got to the apartments and went to room 26 and knocked on the door. The door was answered by a lady with long black hair and she was super hot, but she was wearing a maid outfit. I asked who she was she told us she was Orochimaru's maid for three weeks, then she let us in. the room looked the same except the pile of things on the floor in the middle of the room. Orochimaru can out of the bathroom with a pair of black red monkey jeans and a white shirt on. He looked at us and said the stuff he sent got here this morning with the maid. We told him happy birthday and gave him are gifts. He opened Dan's first it was a blue necklace that match his earrings, he put it on and opened Nawiki's next it was purple eye make up and he put it on so it looked like it war markings. We told him he had to open are together. He opened my and Tsunade at the same time then he smiled and said it is what he always wanted and put on the earrings and put the rob on his bed. He asked if we wanted to come with him to meet his friend, we told him yes and were off. At the gate a red H2hummer was there, the guards just let them in the village. The truck moved in the village and parked it. The backseat doors opened and there was a red headed boy and girl, the girl was hot, I mean really really hot. The guy looked strong and older than us. Then the front door opened and there was a short red head with purple-hazel eyes, he looked strong and had chains on his pants. Happy Birthday Snaky, like my first gift. The maid is nice but I don't need one Sasori… Well she is staying till I leave, So the witch on is Jiraiya the white or blue haired? Sasori Jiraiya has white hair, and this is Dan, Nawiki, and Tsunade. Nice to meet all of you, well I am Sasori Subaku, this is my friend and team mate Jungo Hakuto and my other team mate and girlfriend Tamera Saki. Now that we have met can I give you your presents now? Yes go ahead. He opened the trunk and big boxes fell out of it but it did not hit the ground because his team was stopping them from and stacking them up . When they were done it was like a giant tower, and some of the kids in are class was there watching . Orochimaru walked up to the pile and Sasori jumped on top of his car on pushed some gifts off the top.

20 minutes later

Orochimaru had finished opening his gifts that Sasori gave him and in all he had.: a I-pod, I-phone, new clothes, more snake books, some snakes, five credit cards, new shoes, basketballs, a dirt bike, a giant cake and big container of ice cream, but the best of all he got him a purple Mustang with blue inside. I could not believe it he got more than I got in my life. "But Sasori I can't drive, I don't have a license." Orochimaru listen very carefully, you do not need to worry, because I have your license right here. When did you get me one? I got it when I got the car and I already had a picture of you. Thank you so much Sasori, ( while hugging him) I can never get you anything like this. Orochimaru don't thank me its your birthday so have fun. Sasori put his hand in his hair and said who can play basketball? I said. " Dan, Nawiki, Orochimaru, and I can play. " good know the four of you against me and Jungo o.k. … but that is uneven. It doesn't matter you will lose any way. Ten minutes later it was 43 to 3 in favor of Sasori. I told you we would win we always win. So Orochimaru my friends are going back to the village but I am staying at your house remember? Yeah I do. So what do you want to eat for diner tonight? Um, I want to eat Mexican food. O.K. lest get to restaurant. After diner, I was so happy to get away from Sasori, he was nice, but only to Orochimaru, I mean he told me , _Who do you think you are, you are not wroth my time or Orochimaru's time I don't know why he is your friend when he has a friend like me around_. But Dan told Sasori of but Orochimaru herd him say it and yelled at Dan for making Sasori mad, because Sasori left the restaurant but paid first. I looked over at Orochimaru he looked like he was died, was Sasori that important to him. Orochimaru listen, I am sure that Sasori will be back later. " silly Jiraiya, Sasori is not my friend any more, he told me after he beat us in basketball. Then why did he take us to eat? Because it is my birthday and he was hungry. Sasori was my only real friend and know I have no one( he ran down the street.) I told you he was not your friend Jiraiya. The next few weeks I had not seen Orochimaru unless we were on a mission. So I told Tsunade that we were going to se how he was doing. When we got to his room we herd talking. Inside the door. So he sent you to kill me to well tell Jungo that if he is man enough he will come here instead of sending assassins. Well the truth is it me Orochimaru and I am on a mission to kill you. Sasori please don't kill me… I have to it is a mission and I always finish my missions. We broke through the door and saw the saddest thing, Orochimaru was on the floor in a corner with his pant and shirt off. I was now going to be sick because Sasori pulled out a knife and stabbed Orochimaru in the dick five times then the chest and he smiled and left while saying, " It is not over snaky, I will be back to finish my mission." we walked over to Orochimaru and he passed out so we took him to the hospital. The doctor said that his dick would be o.k. and his chest would be fine in a week. Tsunade went home to tell the second Hokage what had happened. I went in to see him and he was laying there. Um are you o.k. Oroch,… yes I am fine. Jiraiya stay away from me before you get killed too. Wait a second what are you talking about? There is this guy I met three years ago and he told me he would make me strong for my eyes, but I couldn't give up my eyes so I told him no and he told me I would regret it in the future. What does that have to do with Sasori? The guy was Sasori and I had attacked him and almost killed him and now Sasori is going to kill me. He told me that he was only my friend to keep from killing me and taking my eyes. But why does he want this now? Because Jiraiya war is in the air and his village hates this one, but I can't tell you more because… Why can't you Orochimaru why? Orochimaru got up and ran out of hospital and to the village gates. I just knew wasn't leaving, no I had to stop him. Went to find Sensei, Tsunade, and Dan to help me chase him. Jiraiya were do you think he is going? To Sasori to pled with him. But he'll get killed if he goes there right ? Yes but only by Sasori? We go to find Sasori and stop him before Orochimaru gets himself killed… we can use Orochimaru's Mustang to get there faster… O.K. lets go.

Please Review.


End file.
